


5. Doggy Style

by MurdocNiccalsGreenPickle (SgtNiccalsGreenPickle)



Series: 25 Kink Challenge [5]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Lemon, Murdoc x fem reader, Murdoc x male reader, NSFW, Other, Praise Kink, Smut, gender neutral reader, lovey sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtNiccalsGreenPickle/pseuds/MurdocNiccalsGreenPickle
Summary: Just some fluffy smut that takes place at 3:30 AM
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Reader
Series: 25 Kink Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500812
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	5. Doggy Style

**Author's Note:**

> Original:  
> https://murdocniccalsgreenpickle.tumblr.com/post/177178172774/5-doggy-style-doggy-style-lovey-sex-gender
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Amelia

You're in the kitchen, making yourself a cup of tea. You glace at the clock, and find it's almost 3:30 AM. You woke up a little bit ago and couldn't get back to sleep, so you snuck out of bed and left the sleeping Murdoc for tea.

You hear the stairs creak and you know you've woken him, but continue to make your tea. You grab another mug to make him one too. Murdoc comes up to you and wraps his arms around your body, feeling, squeezing, groping, trying to get you closer. He kisses your neck and nibbles on your shoulder.

"Darling~ Come back to bed..." he drawls softly. You smile at him and sigh through your nose.

"Can we have tea first?" You say quietly back.

"It'll be here when we get back..." 

"Let me finish making it so we won't have to get out of bed to drink it," you say. Pleased with your answer, Murdoc grinds against your ass softly and kisses your jaw. He moans quietly and licks your neck and under your jaw. You finish making the tea, and you both bring your cups upstairs, trying not to wake the other band members up.

You reach your room and stick your cups down. You climb into bed only to have Murdoc jump your bones, trying to get as close to you as possible.

"You are so fucking beautiful, my love... You're amazing." He runs his hands up your sides and slips your night gown off, revealing your completely exposed body. He kicks his pants off and pulls the covers over the two of you. "You could be a model," he says. You hold him close as he sucks on your neck and gropes your chest.

You croon at him and wrap your legs around his body. He nibbles on your neck as he rubs your body up and down your sides. He grinds on you and you can feel his bare semi growing each time he rubs against you.

He breaks away and stumbles over to the bathroom and you figure he's grabbing a condom. You get on your hands and knees for him. You want to feel all of him right now.

He comes back with just a towel and groans when he sees you. He mounts you and bites on your earlobe.

"No condom tonight?" he rasps drunkenly in your ear.

"Works for me," you hum back. He slowly, yet forcefully starts to grind into you. He wraps his arms around you body and gropes whatever he can get his hands on. He sucks and nibbles on your neck and ears, and after what felt like seconds, he lifts his body off of yours. You whimper quietly back at him, and he shushes you.

He widens your legs with his hands and puts his hands on either sides of your hips.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," you breathe. He slowly slides his raw cock into you, giving you a chance to adjust to his size. You moan, and he begins to gently thrust into you. He lays his body back on your body and wraps his arms around your chest as he humps you sweetly. 

You both moan as your combined pre-cum takes away the burning friction and he slides in and out of you with ease.

"You're perfect, my love. The thing of dreams," Murdoc moans softly in your ear. You croon back at him and lift your head to give him access to your neck. He plants butterfly kisses all up your jaw and fucks you deeper, steadier than before. He sucks on your neck as a hand moves to your crotch and he rubs you. You moan loudly and he rubs quicker. 

"Make that beautiful sound again for me baby," he begs. You moan louder and he slides his hand back up to your chest and plays with your nipples. Another wave of pre-cum washes into you and he speeds up. He raises his body off of yours and props himself up with his hand on your shoulders. He roles his hips into your cum soaked orifice and pulls you back onto his cock at the same time. You're both moaning and shaking messes and Murdoc falls back onto you, clutching you to him for dear life. He smacks his hips into you and you tighten around his member. He twitches inside of you and you cum first. You see stars as you moan his name over and over, and it pushes Murdoc over the edge. You feel his cock pulsating inside of you as he fills you up with his cream. You both collapse and his cum leaks out of you. He pulls out and you both whimper. He grabs the towel from the dresser and cleans you up.

"Fucking gorgeous. How did I get so lucky?" You laugh weakly and roll over to face him. You kiss, your tongues dancing, and you fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
